Don't Let Me Go
by heartlessromantic667
Summary: After Hermione breaks up with Ron, she realizes that it was a horrible decision, but can't seem to fix it. Ginny and Harry take the issue into their own hands to sort the current, and pointless issue out. Hr/R H/G and slight N/L. One-shot.


**_Author's Note: I wrote this a looong time ago, and thought maybe I'd get more readers if I changed the summary. My writing has improved since then, and if you want to read more HP fan fics, you can check out my joint account with one of my dearest friends. It's Madames-Adalia-Jade-Aurora (on FF). I know this one is rather horrid, but I hope that some people like it. Review if you want.

* * *

_**

"Ron," The 18 year old glanced up and smiled warmly at Hermione as she slowly made her way to him. Yet taking a better look at her, Ron noticed that she wasn't smiling, she looked weary and nervous.

"What's wrong?" She rolled her eyes at his question, and he felt his face fall. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, yet she backed away, gazing at the floor.

"What's wrong, Ronald, you really have the nerve to ask?" She snapped, eyes flickering with an angry fire.

Yes, he really had the nerve to ask. He wanted to know what was bothering his girlfriend, why she was so irritable. Then again, it could be something… womanly… that he didn't want to think about. At that thought, she noticed his uneasy expression and shook her head.

"You are so chauvinistic." She growled, he backed away, Hermione's words fueled a dark anger he hadn't felt since…. He didn't want to remember the depression that he had just escaped from. There were things after the war that he didn't want to remember, things said and done, to loved ones, to his worst enemies, he didn't want to go back.

"What does that even mean?!" He cried, "You can't call me that if I don't know what it means!" Hermione sighed angrily, placing her hands on her hips and glared menacingly at him.

"I can, and I just did."  
"Will you explain to me what I did to make you angry?" He asked, calming himself down.

"You didn't… I just… ugh!" Ron was in shock; Hermione was speechless. Was what he didn't even know he did _that_ bad? "We can't be together, not now at least. You still have… problems you need to work out, and I don't want you to be distracted by them when we're together. Whenever I'm with you, you're not even… there; you're off in your head thinking about who knows what."

"You're leaving me because I have issues! That is so unlike you, I think you have problems."  
"Me?!"

"Yes, you! Now just leave me alone, get out!" Hermione stared at him, saw the pain in his eyes, and knew what she had just done. It was for her own selfishness that she did this. Hermione had thought he would be better off, but now could see what happened was far from what she hoped.

"Ron-"

"GET OUT!" He bellowed as he trembled and turned away. Was he crying? Hermione was scared, for him, and what was to come of this.

Hermione shut the door, and felt the tears creep in her eyes. She wiped them away and sniffled as she opened the door to Ginny's empty room; where she was staying. Curling up on the bed, her shoulders shook with violent sobs and muffled her weeping through the pillow on her bed.

Her mind was racing, debating on whether or not this was a good idea. But she couldn't just go back in there and say, "Oops, forget what I said". Hermione couldn't take this back, and Ron was right, there must have been, there must be something wrong with her. '_He's dealing with so much still, and I left him. That's not even what a friend would do…_'

A soft rapping on the door made Hermione abruptly stop crying. Her tears halted, and she wiped them away as she cleared her throat.

"Yes?" She asked, sounding calm and okay, yet her voice shook. Her heart thudded as she secretly pleaded it wasn't Ron; anyone but him. She didn't want to see him right now.

"Hey, can I come in?" Hermione relaxed a little when hearing George's voice. Maybe she could talk to him, see what he would think of the whole situation. Though she would prefer Ginny, or Harry, they were spending time with each other.

"I suppose so," George opened the door, and glanced at Hermione, and sighed.

"You're not much better than Ron." She tilted her head and he smiled softly. "We all could hear you guys, you know. I mean, we don't have sound proof walls." Hermione nodded, not wanting to hear how bad Ron was feeling. "Why did you do it?"

"I thought maybe he'd be better off," George chuckled and shook his head.

"He has liked you for such a long time, don't do this to him, or yourself. You both love each other, and he does need you to be there for him, especially right now." She nodded, and gazed at the floor in shame.

"What do I do?" She asked, George smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're asking me?" Hermione nodded and George laughed a little. "I don't know, just let him calm down a little, and then talk to him. Try that, if it doesn't help, talk to Ginny. I'm not the one who can help you with lovey dovey stuff." She smiled at that and he glanced at her. "You look like you need a hug." She nodded, and in a brother-like way, he embraced her in a comforting embrace. "It'll be okay, just tell him you're sorry, and that you love him." She nodded and he stood up after they let go. "Good luck," And with that, he closed the door behind him. She heard a small pop, and chuckled, not knowing where he may have gone.

* * *

Later that night, the household and guests had gathered at the dinner table. Ron was sitting clear across from Hermione, staring with a dull expression at his food. Everyone was quiet, only making quick small talk. The two had made it awkward not only for themselves, but for everyone else, except Harry and Ginny. Though they were sympathetic, they were together and happy. Hermione glanced away when seeing their hands entangled, and Ginny's loving eyes glittering happily at Harry. Ron looked about ready to throw up, and he scooted back from the table.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked. He scoffed, shaking his head and stomping up the stairs. Ginny's eyes followed him with a worried expression, but then averted back to Harry. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, blushing softly as they let go of their hands.

Hermione sighed, picking at the food on her plate, unable to eat. Ginny glanced at her, to see if she was okay, but quickly looked away when Hermione glared at her.

"Did you know that Luna and Neville started dating, Hermione?" Ginny asked sweetly, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"That's nice," She mumbled, gazing at the large wooden table. She felt terrible for acting like this, but she couldn't help it. They didn't deserve her bad mood but it was unstoppable, uncontrollable, and she hated it. George smiled sympathetically, but Hermione ignored the kind gesture.

"Tell them we say congratulations," Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny, who nodded and appeared offended at Hermione's sarcastic tone.

"It's okay, Gin." Harry whispered in her ear. She nodded, nuzzling close to him and Hermione felt herself tremble.

"I'm so glad you two are finally dating, you're perfect for each-"

"That's it! I'm sick of it!" Hermione shouted, violently standing up and shoved her chair clear across the other room. Everyone was silent, never before had they seen her like this. She shook, surprised at what she had just done, and bolted to the door. She heard Harry say something to them, she couldn't tell what; she just needed to get out.

"Mate, what's going on?" Harry asked Ron, as he stood outside the door. When hearing no reply, he knocked softly, and heard a grunt. "Can I come in?" When hearing no answer, he opened the door, and stared at his best friend, who clearly had been crying.

"What are you doing? I didn't say you could come in!" Ron bellowed, tensing in anger. Harry was calm and prepared for his friend's insults.

"What is going on with you and Hermione?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder reassuringly.

"She broke up with me because I have issues." Harry sighed, and gazed at the floor, trying to think. Hermione wouldn't do that, she loved Ron. He remembered countless times they had talked about that, how happy she was when they first started dating.

"Hermione wouldn't-"  
"That's what I thought, Harry, and she did." That's not the Hermione any of them knew. She wouldn't leave Ron because he was dealing with some emotional problems, she would be there right next to him, comforting him. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, when finally Ron spoke.

"I love her Harry, and I don't know what I'll do without her." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, and I'll see if Ginny will talk to Hermione." Ron nodded, and hugged Harry quickly.

"Thanks, mate." Harry nodded and stood up, walking to the door.

"Any time, Ron. Everything will be okay, and Gin and I will ease up on the affection." Ron chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Hermione wouldn't do that," Ginny said, later that night when everyone else was sleeping. Harry nodded, biting his lip.

"That's what I thought, but it happened, I knew Ron wasn't lying, he wouldn't." She nodded and ran her hand through her fiery auburn hair. Neither of them wanted their friends to hurt any longer.

"Ron was doing so well, how could she do that to him?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and held her close to him. She thought of the times that Hermione asked Ginny what she knew about Ron, until her friend knew just about everything. The stories and giggles they shared, and now Hermione had crushed him.

"She… maybe wanted what she thinks is best, I did the same to you."

"But you wanted me safe,"

"Maybe that's what she thinks is the best." Ginny scoffed at Harry's words, did he actually believe that? "I don't know what Hermione was thinking, but I want you to just… talk to her, okay, we'll get this figured out. They'll be back together in no time." Ginny nodded, feeling herself growing tired.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, Harry nodded, running his hand through her hair.

"It's too late now; you need to get some sleep." She nodded, kissing him quickly before walking down the hall.

"I love you," She whispered, he grinned toothily and nodded.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the warm sun rays beaming down on her face. She sighed, stretching her arms and legs, feeling better, calm. Maybe she would talk to Ron, try to explain and apologize. The sound of talking and laughing filled her ears, and the scent of Mrs. Weasley's outstanding breakfast made her mouth water. She wondered if Ron was hungry, after all he hadn't eaten last night. The thought of Ron made her sad, yet hopeful.

Hermione gasped and jumped as the door burst open. Ginny stood before her, arms folded over her chest, looking angry.

"What?" Hermione asked, Ginny sat on her bed, staring at Hermione with eyes burning with rage.

"Why did you and Ron break up?" Ginny asked, and watched Hermione's eyes turn to stone. She hoped that Hermione would open up, and explain, but all Ginny could do was wait.

"Because… I thought that it would be what's best for him, that he didn't need me. But I was clearly wrong. I don't think he will…" Hermione choked up, she couldn't talk about this.  
"Have you tried apologizing to Ron?" Ginny asked, Hermione shook her head, biting her lip.

"Would he even listen to me?" She whimpered, Ginny nodded and hugged her friend.

"Hermione, Ron loves you, and clearly you have deep feelings for him."

"I love him," Ginny smiled, then glanced back when hearing a soft tapping on the doorframe. Hermione averted her eyes to the noise, and gasped when seeing Harry and Ron standing there. Harry was beaming at Ginny, and Ron's eyes gazed right at Hermione.

"You two probably want to talk alone…" Harry mumbled, Ron turned to him and shrugged his shoulders. Ginny stood up and patted Hermione's shoulder.

Ron slowly dragged himself in front of Hermione and gazed at her sitting down. She looked up at him, and patted the seat next to her. Hesitantly, he took her offer, yet made sure there was some distance between them.

"So…" He mumbled, she bit her lip once again and stared in his eyes.

"Ron…" She trailed off; he waited patiently for her to start speaking again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I don't know why, I thought maybe…"

"Well you thought wrong, Hermione, I need you. Even though it's only been a day that we've…" he paused, she nodded, telling him to continue. "It's seemed like forever, and I want you, I need you, I love you." She smiled, tears brimming her eyes and he lifted his hand to wipe them away.

"I love you too, Ron, and I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 'This felt right,' She thought, resting her head on his shoulder. Ron held her like that for the longest time, and neither of them cared.

"I don't want to let go," He whispered, Hermione squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Then don't."


End file.
